neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon Ball Online
| designer = Akira Toriyama (supervisor) | director = Koji Takamiya (creative director) | composer = Yuzo Koshiro | version = | released = | genre = Fantasy Science-Fiction Action MMORPG | modes = Massively Online Multiplayer | ratings = | platforms = Windows | requirements = CPU: 2.4GHz, RAM: 1GB | input = }} (officially abbreviated as '''DBO') is a massive multiplayer online role-playing game being developed simultaneously in Japan and South Korea by NTL, set in the Dragon Ball universe, first introduced by the Dragon Ball Japanese manga in 1984. Dragon Ball Online takes place on Earth, 216 years after the events of Goku's departure. A beta testing of Dragon Ball Online was initially announced to begin in South Korea during the summer of 2007,韓国最新オンラインゲームレポート but was delayed until January 2010.Dragon Ball Online Open at Last! Although a Japanese beta test had been planned to follow shortly after the initial 2007 Korean beta testing韓国最新オンラインゲームレポート it still has not started. NTL Director Koji Takamiya has stated in numerous interviews that he would also like to see a global release for the game, but official plans have yet to be revealed.Interview with NTL Director Koji TakamiyaNTL x Bandai Korea Interview Series creator Akira Toriyama has a great deal of creative control over the project, both contributing to and supervising the story and art design, including character and location arrangements. It has been stated that Toriyama has worked on character designs for this project for over five years. Story The events of Dragonball Online take place in the age 1000 (216 years after Goku) with the role of villain going to a group headed by Miira. Miira originates from the Demon Realm and is attempting to invade the Earth in the age 2000, with the help of Frieza's army and the Red Ribbon Army, but currently has his eyes set on the past by way of time travel. The purpose for him wanting to go back in time is so that he can attempt to obtain Goku's DNA which he will then use to strengthen himself for when he invades the Earth in the future. Currently, all known henchmen of the Dark Eye have been under the effect of mind control. Mind controlled victims are characterized by a green gem marked with an "X" that rests in their forehead (in some cases it may be in their chest or could also be a mask instead of a gem). You play as a character from an unknown time period who is sucked through a crack in time caused by Miira's Army and eventually make your way to the age 1000 (with the help of the Time Patrol). Throughout the game you'll be able to travel through them into the past to preserve the Earth's history either through time cracks or with the help of the Time Patrol. It should also be noted that all of the events that the player witnesses in the Age 1000 currently only take place on the planet Earth. Both the Majin and Namekian race start their journeys, just like the Humans, on Earth. The new planet Namek was destroyed by Frieza Neice in the age 853 and sections of the Earth have since been transformed to resemble the planet Namek. Gameplay As with other MMORPG's, players control a character avatar, your avatar will be viewing the HUD from a third-person perspective, within a persistent game world, where they will be able to explore the landscape, search for the Dragon Balls, train to compete in the Tenkaichi Budokai, aspiring to become like the warriors of legend, as well as interact with NPCs and other players. As in most MMORPGs, players will be able to obtain money and experience which will allow them to level up and obtain new abilities. Players may also participate in "Time Machine Quests", in which they will receive guidance from (also known as Future Trunks), in order to travel back in time and take part in notable aspects of the Dragon Ball history. Playable Races and Classes The Human Races and Classes Of the three races, the humans have the longest established culture on Earth, and they're also the most prolific, having spread to all corners of the world, including the Wastelands. As of Age 1000, the human race has become cross-bred with the Saiyan race, and as such, many believe that the race holds a powerful, hidden potential, due to their part Saiyan blood. In Age 820, the remnants of the Frieza Army invaded Earth; the war and environmental destruction has given the human race an intense drive to protect the planet. Humans in the Age 1000 are well aware of advanced fighting techniques. This is all thanks to Son Gohan, who published the book "Groundbreaking Science" around Age 800, presumably introducing concepts such as Ki control to the general public and ushering in a worldwide revolution in martial arts. If the human player collects all dragon balls, he or she will be able to wish for the ability to turn into a Super Saiyan. There are three different kinds of human you can choose to play the game. Each one has its own attacks and techniques: * - Fighters who specialize in martial arts, comparable to characters like Yamcha and Krillin. After the players reach level 30 they can become either a Swordsmaster or a Fighter AKA Polemaster, in which case they will learn skills using a sword or a polearm, respectively. * - Mystics who specialize in spiritual techniques, like Chiaotzu and Tien. The level 30 Master classes are Crane Hermit and Turtle Hermit. * Engineer - "Mechanics and inventors who build weapons and utilize technology, much like Bulma and her dad." This class is currently not present in the game, but has been announced. If the class is added to the game the level 30 master classes include Gun maniac and Mech Maniac. The Namekian Race and Classes After the namekian's homeworld, Planet Namek, was destroyed, they migrated to New Namek. However, that was attacked by Miira in Age 853, forcing them to move yet again. They settled on Earth, primarily around "Porunga Rocks", a region that was terraformed to resemble Namek. They now work on behalf of Kami-sama Dende to prevent Miira from causing global destruction. Unlike other races, namekians are genderless and reproduce asexually. There are two different kinds of Namekian you can choose to play the game. Each one has its own attacks and techniques: * - Namekian Dragon Clansmen are the rare namekians born into the Dragon Clan, who have the ability heal others and to create and control shenlongs. The Dende Priests follow the teachings of Kami-sama Dende, who is regarded as the greatest spiritual teacher in Namekian history, and emphasize healing and strengthening their allies. Poko Priests, on the other hand, vomit eggs that hatch into demon shenlongs called Pokopen, which they can control. The level 30 master classes include Poko Priest and Dende Priest. * - Warrior-type namekians that follow the teachings of the legendary namekian warrior, Piccolo, and they fall into two categories Makai Warriors and Madou Warriors. Makai Warriors follow Piccolo's teachings, while the Madou Warriors are those who have reinterpreted Piccolo's teachings to develop a new style. The level 30 master classes include Dark Warrior and Shadow Knight. The Majin Race and Classes After Goku left to train Uub, Mr. Buu and Mr. Satan won the 28th Tenkaichi Budokai by cheating, and remained undefeated through the 29th and 30th. However, after a while, Mr. Buu became envious of the humans and the close relationships they had with their sweethearts. In Age 790, Buu accidentally found and read Mr. Satan's copy of "Bob and Margaret", a controversial adult book, in his library. He began to study it in order to create a "Female Buu" that would be just his type. With the name Buuby in mind, he removed part of his body and molded it into a wife for himself, then finished by hitting her with a Love Beam, causing her to give birth to a "Baby Buu". From then on the population grew like wild fire, and, in time, the descendants of Buu were recognized worldwide as the Majin race. They're an optimistic and joyful people who dedicate themselves to making "fun days" for others, though they can become dangerous when they're angry or confused. They stand against Miira in order to create a more pleasant Earth. There are two different kinds of Majin you can choose to play the game. Each one has its own attacks en techniques: * - The Wonder Majin are majin that at some point experienced the corrupting influence of sin. They're aggressive, and develop fighting techniques capable of really hurting their enemies. The level 30 master classes include Plasma Majin and Karma Majin. * - The Mighty Majin have a natural gift for uplifting the spirits of those around them and are also able to reduce the impact of enemy attacks with their soft bodies. They can become Ultimate, musicians who enjoy fighting and rally their friends with songs, or Grand Chef, chefs who torment their enemies with a mischievous and fattening fighting style and use maces that resemble foods. The level 30 classes include Grand Chef Majin and Ultimate Majin. References External links * Japanese DBO Project Website * Korean DBO Project Website * Official Korean DBO Website * Official Taiwanese DBO Website * Official Hong Kong DBO Website * Official Chinese DBO Website Category:Video games developed in South Korea Category:Video games with cel-shaded animation Online Category:Massively multiplayer online role-playing games Category:Windows games Category:2010 video games